Sunshine
by BlueLily27
Summary: McGonagall is remembering all the wonderful times she'd had with Albus, and all things she wished she'd done before he'd died


**Here we go, people, more fan fiction!! This one's more depressing, but I like it.**

**No, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters 'cuz if I did, I'd have hired someone to do this endless typing for me.**

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office weeping. She looked around her. All her trunks were packed, ready to be moved into the Head's office. All of it was more proof that he really was dead. Memory upon memory was going through her head. She got up and looked out her window, where she could see the lake, and a white marble coffin being constructed. As she looked out, more memories cam flooding back to her, but one stood out more painfully than the rest. She allowed herself to be pulled back into the past of this painful memory.

_Flashback_

_She was standing up, staring out the window. She should have been sitting at her desk, correcting papers, but she had desperately needed a break. Minerva looked through her mind for a subject to daydream about, and found…Dumbledore. She sighed a small, quiet sigh. Albus had become her daydreaming topic more and more frequently lately, not that she minded._

_"All the kids respect him. He's like the sunshine of the school," she thought. "How did that song go?" she wondered, remembering a "sunshine" song. She sang a few feeble notes, then having remembered the song, sang it, changing only a couple words to fit her circumstances. _

"You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You make me happy,

When skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take my Albus away."

_Minerva whipped her head around when a deeper voice sang the chorus again, this time changing more words. She saw Albus Dumbledore standing at her doorway singing._

"You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You could tell me, dear,

How much you care.

Now don't you worry,

I'll always be here.

Just for you my Minerva, dear."

_End Flashback_

Minerva gasped, tears streaming down her face. "No!" she cried. "This isn't supposed to be happening!" She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with the white handkerchief Albus had given her several Christmases before. It was old and torn, but it was still her favorite. "Albus," she cried, her voice breaking, "you said you'd always be here for me. All for me, Albus, you said." She bit her lip, and could have sworn that she heard "I'm still here, dear" in Albus' voice. She opened the door, only to find that it was Dean Thomas comforting Lavender Brown, his arm draped over her shoulder. He looked shocked at the fresh wave of tears falling down his Professor's face, but didn't stop. _"It was only Dean,"_ she thought. _"My sunshine isn't back."_ He would never be back.

Minerva McGonagall wept. She wept for the students, for herself, but mostly for the relationship she'd had with Albus Dumbledore. They'd never gotten farther than staring, that day he'd sung to her. She remembered…

_Albus had walked across the room. He was holding her hands and staring down at her. Her knees had long since melted. He reached up and caught her tears with his thumbs, for she had been crying at his response. _

_"So," he'd said as soon as all of her tears were dry, "are you going to tell me how much you care, Minerva dear?" She had stared up into his eyes. Those great big blue eyes. They'd told her so much that day. He loved her too, they said, but she was going to have to say it first. _

_"I can't," she said, a soft smile on her face. She had meant that she loved him so much it was impossible to tell him in words how much. He'd taken it to mean that she wouldn't tell him, and so had shrugged his shoulders and walked away saying, "I'm here whenever you're ready."_

How she would've loved to be married to him, to that kind, grand soul. They would have spent the rest of their days at Hogwarts, teaching. How she wished she had run after him that day. How she wished he'd pulled her back into her office, swept her off her feet and kissed her senseless. But she hadn't, and here she was, crying her eyes out over the death of a man whom she had loved, and who had loved her back.

Now he was dead, killed by the "trusted Severus Snape," and she was forced to live a solitary life for the rest of her days, mourning over the loss of a man she loved. Mourning over the loss of a decision she had never made.


End file.
